sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Teo Weinstock
Name: Teo Weinstock Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: Year 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Krav Maga, Football, Computer Games, Gym. Appearance: Weighing in at just under 200 pounds and standing at 6 foot 1 Teo presents an impressive figure. Muscular and very much in shape Teo is broad shouldered and has facial features strongly proclaiming his Israeli heritage. A thick nose and bushy eyebrows combined with a strong jawline and dark brown eyes accentuate this. Curly back hair and a constant stubble means that Teo comes off initially as imposing, although his quick smile and friendly attitude soon changes that impression. Carrying himself with self-confidence Teo wears shorts and a singlet or t-shirt and is a highly physical person; greeting people he knows with a slap on the butt, friendly pushes and punches. Biography: Brought up in Israel until the age of 8 Teo immigrated with his family to America. Growing up in a family of boys, James one year his elder and Lance, two years his younger Teo spent most of his formative years in a competitively charged atmosphere. Everything was about winning and giving everything you can. Born into relatively rich family, his father Nathan a investment banker and his mother Amy a successful real estate agent Teo was given every opportunity to excel and he did so. Teo gets along well with his mother and has a very formal relationship with his father. Teo views Nathan as a disciplined, hardnosed and overly strict with no understanding of tact or compromise. From a young age Teo was taught Krav Maga by his father, who before settling down was involved in the Israeli special forces for 10 years. A strong disciplined father Nathan was involved in several conflicts, the most notable being one conflict in which he came across a group of murdered children, women and men. An entire apartment block, murdered by a terrorist group with no way to defend themselves. It was at this point he decided not only to move his family to America but to ensure his children were never placed in the same situation. A firm belief of training his sons to be self aware and combat ready at all time drove Nathan to teach James, Teo and Lance. It should be noted that Teo has never implemented this training in a real life situation. Varying on an off Teo has spent time through a whole gamut of different activities, through fencing to dodgeball, although he never lasted long at any of these activities, jumping from one thing to another without apparent care. To an extent Teo did this to spite his father, but in reality his attention never really was grabbed by anything. During primary school Teo maintained above average grades while competing strongly in several sports and performing well in both the football and cricket teams. Out of school Teo was full of boundless energy and spent time with a large group of friends. However this changed during high school. Teo spent more time and energy developing a smaller group of friends and fostering those relationships instead. In year 11 Teo began dating Natasha Weir, the daughter of one of his dad's friends. Maintaining his grades was not a problem although Teo did drop from his cricket team. Some of his new friends, highly into computer games shifted his priorities, allowing him to spend more time inside the house. However his competitive streak followed him which led him to play hard and have a propensity to ridicule both his teammates and his opponents in relative anonymity of the internet. A second stringer running back for the football team Teo is always on the go, ensuring that not a second of his life is wasted. He's never had any real problems in terms of enemies at school although some consider him a little too rough or insensitive. Advantages: Teo is in peak physical condition, both endurance wise and strength (benching 250 pounds) and has a good understanding of Krav Maga as well as a smattering of different activities which are related to the art, including disarming opponents and closing distances. Disadvantages: Highly competitive, Teo will probably find himself at odds whether to play the game or to look after his friends. Additionally his yet unrevealed irritation against authority make cause conflict. Teo has no real experience with shooting firearms, in fact he has more experience ejecting clips than firing them after disarming his dad or his brothers. Designated Number: Male student no. 53 --- Designated Weapon: Crossbow (+20 bolts) Conclusion: Well looky here! A crossbow, krav maga and a build like that... we might just have a contender! If Mr. Weinstock can look past his friends in how he approaches the game, then I predict great things for him. The above biography is as written by Fanatic. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Fanatic Kills: Maxwell Crowe Killed By: Misfire from shotgun Collected Weapons: Crossbow (Assigned weapon) Allies: Nick LeMonde Enemies: Simon Telamon, Gary Griffith, Clio Gabriella Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Teo, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Cooling Down *Looking for 'Company' *Survival of the Attentive *De-Evolving *Closing Time V4: *Resolve *Twists and Turns *The Various Downsides of Becoming "Paranoid as Balls" *Pretty Handsome Awkward *Aching Chest and Blurry Sight *... Because I Can't Make It On My Own *Full Circle *The City on the Edge of Forever *The Theory of Competition Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Teo Winstock. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Teo's another fun V4 character. He was one of the few characters to earn a spot on STAR's exclusion list during the rescue despite having only one kill to his name (the others were his partner and Ema Ryan). Teo was an arrogant sort, even back in pregame. He was concerned primarily with himself and watching out for his own interests. He was also smart enough to know that going into the game guns-blazing wouldn't serve him well there. He played slowly and largely cautiously, and because he had allies to interact with he was still a pretty engaging read. Teo was a jerk, though, and that showed through. In the end, he managed to alienate even his teammates. By the end of his game, he was alone, and rapidly showing signs of losing his self control. The one thing I do wish, though, was that things there could've progressed a bit further. Teo's so smart and careful that seeing him brought low by what boils down to astoundingly bad luck is a little frustrating, especially since he's got so many flaws to work with. I guess, at the end of the day, his death was more for the person he was fighting than it was for Teo, which is too bad. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students